


Writer's Block

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geniuses are always misunderstood, especially when they're thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trollprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollprincess/gifts).



"Elastigirl pressed her swollen lips against Incrediboy's mouth, her hot tongue thrusting into his ... "

"Buddy!" shouted Mom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" He heard her coming up the stairs, and hurried to save the file. The hard drive was busy, and the mouse unresponsive as he clicked furiously. The tiny hourglass spun.

Mom opened his door. "It's not healthy for you to spend so much time cooped up in your room." He shrunk the window. "Are you looking at pornography?"

"What? No!" In his nervousness, he bumped the power button. The screen went blank.

He'd have his revenge for this.


End file.
